Trust
by MikiMoke
Summary: Trust can be either handy or dangerous, given the circumstances. You can either trust someone with your life to get out of something alive, or you can hold zero trust for someone your instincts deem dangerous. But what if you're forced to trust someone? What if unforeseen events force people who would otherwise go it solo into a group where trust is key? SYOC CLOSED


**So here's the characters, guys. Hope you like 'em, and thank you to the creators for sending them in~**

**Also, quick note: **Any posts or notifications regarding Trust can be found on my tumblr under the tag "fanfic: Trust". There will be a link to the tag on my tags masterlist, so keep an eye open. I'll even provide a link on my FF profile, underneath the Survival and Instinct links. Any questions about Trust can be asked there, as well, unless you wish to contact me through PM here.

**[EDIT] - Updates to Mike's profile**

**~Miki**

* * *

**Name: **Chie Fujisaki

**Nickname: **Scout

**Age: **17

**D.O.B. (Set in early 2014 oh goodie): **19th July

**Gender: **Female

**Nationality: **Japanese/American

**Ethnicity: **Japanese

**Appearance -**

**Skin colour: **Fair

**Eye colour: **Dark brown, almost black

**Eye shape: **Wide - a trait from her mother's side

**Hair colour: **Dyed-green

**Hair style: **Short at the back, rather fluffly and easily messed up, with a jaw-length fringe that's held back by a headband

**Primary clothing: **Red plaid flannel shirt (unbuttoned), white tank top underneath, with a pair of dark denim shorts, and a pair of brown Roman sandals. Has a pair of aviator sunglasses handing from her tank top's collar, and will occasionally wear them over her eyes or to hold her fringe back

**Second clothing (if character changes clothing at any point): **Pretty much just switches the flannel shirt for a grey jacket and replaces the sandals with black Converse shoes.

**Tattoos/Piercings/Markings/Etc.: **Two piercings: An eyebrow piercing on her left eyebrow, and a lip piercing (electric yellow in colour) on her lower lip, right side. A noticeable scar on her left leg from when she broke it at age twelve, and a birthmark on her wrist that is often mistaken for a scar.

**Height: **Around 5'7

**Weight: **68kgs

**Body type: **Between athletic and slender

**Misc: **N/A

**Basic Info -**

**Personality: **Often mistaken for being a bitch, Chie is the passive-aggressive manipulator who dreams of making it big in the underground information broker world. She keeps to herself a lot, disregarding human contact as "tedious" on a good day, and generally dabbles in activities that rid her of boredom - specifically P.E. activities and wandering around, with the occasional day of reading and watching movies. She's earned the nickname "Scout" from one of her classmate's forgetting her name when describing her, saying, "Y'know, the girl who acts like a scout and gives out information?" when describing her once - it stuck, and eventually she began to accept it as her nickname around the school. She's quiet and observant, views herself as being superior in a subtle way, but otherwise doesn't hint at doing much else than watching and waiting. She does have a streak of narcissism, saying that she doesn't just like herself, she loves herself, and that her apparently "off-putting" personality is her most likely cause for the lack of confessions throughout her years in school - which, she adds, is "their loss".

While she does act tough a lot of the time, deep down Chie is rather fragile. She's easily stressed, with only distracting activities to calm her, and very rarely has someone to vent to about her troubles. After a period of time she will break down and take a step back, practically disappearing off of the face of the earth for days at a time. She'll seemingly reappear out of nowhere once more, bringing with her more information, and will resume "business" as usual. She often jokes about her life's ambition being ruling the world and renaming all of the countries, but always corrects herself with a serious tone saying that she really wants to have an entire underground network within the palm of her hand by the time she's forty. People tend to not argue with that, considering that she was the one who had started a war in the girl's bathroom, solely from the shadows.

A lot of what Chie says that _isn't_ information, however, tends to go disregarded. She isn't adverse to lying, cheating, and letting people around her gamble on her information, and has scammed quite a few students who've crossed her into paying money for flimsy information. She tries her best not to be biased, though, and even makes an effort not to judge - just make notes.

**Background: **She comes from what she can only describe as a "toxic" family, always pointing out the faults in her parents' methods of upbringing and even picking out what they could've done better. She lived a fairly average life, even when her brother was born, but had to sit through countless arguments her parents had over how their children were going to be raised. It was always a conflict between "worrywart" mother, Kyoko, and "tough it out" father, Isamu. She lived in Tokonosu up until the age of seven and moved to Alaska with her parents, living there for a good nine years before she suddenly broke down from the stress her parents put on her with their constant arguments. She moved back to Tokonosu before she was seventeen, moving in with her aunt, Hitomi, and began her "refreshed" life from there.

**Family:**

**- Mother:** Kyoko Fujisaki, 40, often described as an overly-cautious, jittery worrywart. Currently lives in Alaska.

**- Father:** Isamu Fujisaki, 43, described as being overbearing and difficult, and is disliked in Chie's opinion. Currently lives in Tokonosu with Akira in his custody

**- Brother:** Akira Fujisaki, 6, is a sweetie "but also a brat, most of the time". Lives with his father in Tokonosu, but visits his mother every two weeks.

**- Aunt:** Hitomi Kishitani, 37, works as a chef in a well-paying restaurant. Has been Chie's guardian for little over a year, and has a fairly stable relationship with her.

**Occupation: **High school student. Unofficial "high school information broker" - even going so far to charge money for certain students

**Likes: **Reading, wandering, P.E., observing, movies

**Dislikes: **Being lactose intolerant, assumptions made about her, her family, certain people at her school, puns

**Strengths: **Athletic skills, observant, eidetic memory, information gathering

**Weaknesses: **Sharing said information, can't run around too much without her leg cramping up, tends to get a bit cocky, has a difficult time trusting and opening up to other people, doesn't particularly know how to "play nice", tends to wander off on her own

**Habits: **Wandering off on her own, ignoring people, boasting, holding back information for prices, scolding people for not covering their mouths when they sneeze/cough

**Redeeming feature: **Observation skills and eidetic memory

**Forfeiting feature (their downfall): **Terrible with people and never works well with others

**Life goals prior to Outbreak: **"My most cherished fantasy is becoming Izaya Orihara. That right there is where the life goals lie." She tries, honest. At most, when she lowers her expectations for herself, she sets herself the goal of making a living through information networks - however, she hasn't really planned the part where she requires actually _talking_ to people and getting buddy-buddy with them in order to get info.

**Weapons -**

**Initial/Starting weapon(s): **Fire extinguisher

**Main weapon(s): **Golf club

**Secondary weapon(s): **Trades the golf club for a baseball bat

**Other -**

**Most likely quote/something they'd be remembered for saying: **Any variation of the words "I don't care"

**Sexuality: **Demiromantic - she's an asexual who is attracted to anyone she makes a close bond with (haha have fun with that), but only romantically.

**Love interest: **"No. Gross. Shut up." Anyone who can pretty much bond with her, and then delve deeper into that bond. Don't go expecting much, though.

**Thoughts on new people: **She'll make as many observations as possible and then just begin to associate them with everyone else. In other words, she won't care, won't want to get involved, and will only be interested if she can show off her abilities and charge money for information.

**Thoughts on the Outbreak: **Tedious. Meticulous. Disrupting. Absolutely no respect for the business she runs.

~(_)~

**Name:** Bonnie Baker

**Nickname:** None as of yet!

**Age:** 15

**D.O.B. :** April 18 1998

**Gender:** Female

**Nationality:** Canadian

**Ethnicity:** Caucasian

**Appearance -**

**Skin colour:** Fair

**Eye colour:** Green

**Eye shape:** Deep set

**Hair colour:** Light Blonde

**Hair style:** Thick and about lower back length. Used to have bangs but they grew out long (Like they down over her eyes) so she just pins them back

**Primary clothing:** A white tank top with a red skirt that ends mid thigh (Pleated so it can do the spin thingy :D) and red converse. She usually keeps a white backpack with her so she can hold all the junk she finds.

**Second clothing (if character changes clothing at any point):** Would change the skirt to some high waisted ripped shorts with black tights.

**Tattoos/Piercings/Markings/Etc.:** She once broke her arm almost in half from sliding down a stair rail to avoid taking the stairs. Had to get multiple stitches and has three scars on her elbow from it that almost look like a smiley face.

**Height:** 5'3

**Weight:** 97 pounds

**Body type:** Petite and small. Her strongest point is her legs which do have some muscle on them.

**Misc:** N/A

**Basic Info -**

**Personality:** People would describe Bonnie as energetic, vibrant, and friendly. She is a massive ball of energy that cannot be tamed once fired up. Because of this she often is always doing something and can't sit still for 5 seconds. Bonnie is always coming up with different fun things to do to liven up the tasks at hand, when it be a code word or a game to play. She is a very curious girl and is constantly looking for an adventure. Bonnie has a very positive outlook on everything and is an idealist, though this causes her to be quite naive. She is very friendly with people and considers everyone a friend until they give her a reason not to be. At the same time, she is also completely clueless and can't ever get a hint when someone doesn't like her or when she is being annoying. Bonnie's attitude during the apocalypse is a strange one in other peoples eyes. She isn't very worried at all about having to live like this forever. She thinks that everyone will be fine and that her dad will send help to come get them and it'll blow over. When it comes to zombies, at first she's afraid of them, but over a short time she isn't that afraid and even uses them as the bud of her jokes sometimes, though she hates actually having to kill them.

If Chie is an informant then Bonnie is the exact opposite. Bonnie is very curious because she doesn't have very much information. Before the outbreak, she never questioned anything and just went about her business, which resulted in her not knowing a lot of things, even not knowing where her father works. Now she sees this experience as a new thing for her and she wants to know everything and anything.

Bonnie loves to play tricks on people and play different games with others. She is completely reckless when playing around even coming close to zombies to joke about them. It is often hard to get her to cooperate since she always gets sidetracked by different distractions, but if you do manage to get her cooperation, she will work very hard to complete the task and get shit done. Bonnie is extremely loyal to her friends and would take on work for them and will always be available if they are in need of help. Bonnie can be considered a "mini hoarder" and likes to keep things that she finds in "Memorable spots". She also loves to make puns and will make one no matter the situation.

**Background:** Bonnie has always had an easy life. Her parents were loaded and she spent a majority of her life living abroad in different places. She had a mother and father that loved her and she did anything she wanted. Bonnie always had no problem making friends and before they can get completely fed up with her, she would move to another location and workers were always sweet to her. Thus, Bonnie has never really felt the sting of rejection. When she turned 15 they moved to Tokonosu and had planned to stay there for a long period of 2 years before moving to their next location, which was planned to be Germany.

**Family:**

**- Mother:** Lori Baker: 44; She tried her best to make things exciting and like Bonnie always had something to do. She also taught Bonnie to value cherished memories.

**- Father:** Ted Baker: 46; Was gone a lot of the time but when he was there he was always cracking jokes with Bonnie and her mother and tried to be the best father her could.

**Occupation:** High school student.

**Likes:** New things, Games, Puns, Her Family, New People, Making Friends, Livening things up

**Dislikes:** Being bored, Having to stay still, zombie stench, Having to actually kill zombies.

**Strengths:** She's a fast runner, Very energetic and has great stamina, She provides emotional support to the group, Is hardworking, Within her hobby of collecting she often finds useful things accidentally.

**Weaknesses:** Idealist, Short attention span, Can't take a hint, Doesn't really like fighting, plays around too much.

**Habits:** Being loud, She sometimes lacks basic manners, Collecting Items

**Redeeming feature:** Carefree and optimistic

**Forfeiting feature (their downfall):** Immature

**Life goals prior to Outbreak:** She never really worked that out. She kinda just wanted to deal with it later.

**Weapons -**

**Initial/Starting weapon(s):** Parasol

**Main weapon(s):** Crowbar

**Secondary weapon(s):** Bobby pins (For utilities)

**Other -**

**Most likely quote/something they'd be remembered for saying:** "Roger that!" "Try to catch up!" "Does someone need a hug?" "It'll be okay~! *Thumbs up*"

**Sexuality:** Bisexual

**Love interest:** Someone who can keep up with her antics and can keep things exciting for her.

**Thoughts on new people:** Everyone is a friend until proven not to be.

**Thoughts on the Outbreak:** It'll be fine! Her dad will send help and this whole thing will be over before they know it.

~(_)~

**Name:** Ichiro Ietaka

**Nickname:** N/A

**Age:** 18

**D.O.B. (Set in early 2014 oh goodie):** 12th January

**Gender:** Male

**Nationality:** Japanese

**Ethnicity:** Japanese

**Appearance -**

**Skin colour:** Tan

**Eye colour:** Black

**Eye shape:** Typical Asian eyes

**Hair colour:** Black

**Hair style:** Taper cut

**Primary clothing:** A grey blouson with a black t shirt and grey cargo pants and black military type boots.

**Second clothing (if character changes clothing at any point):** N/A

**Tattoos/Piercings/Markings/Etc.: **

**Height:** 5'11

**Weight:** 89kgs

**Body type:** Athletic

**Misc:** N/A

**Basic Info -**

**Personality:** Ichiro is independent. He doesn't like being around others and would rather do things himself. He has low patience and hates working with other people. Ichiro is also arrogant and cocky. He thinks that he is the best at anything he does and often puts himself above everyone else. He likes to be the boss of everyone in missions and plans, all of which tend to push toward saving himself first then the others later. He would probably go as far as sacrificing others in his group for his own survival. He is extremely cold hearted and will harass people in his group or other survivors if they give him the chance. He has no problem calling people out and "telling it like it is". Whenever he has a problem with someone he will confront them rudely and aggressively and not back down until they admit he is right. He is completely selfish and often steals rations for himself when he feels like it. He is also jealous of other people's happiness and he practices misery loves company.

**Background:** While being born, his mother lost too much blood and passed away. His father never directly told him, but Ichiro knew he blamed him for her death. His father was distant and cold towards him and they were never close. This hurt Ichiro a lot and he developed anger towards his father. He tried to join baseball to let his frustrations out but it ended up making things worse. Once he got up there with the varsities he started bullying other kids and became a jerk towards everyone except for his "Friends". Deep inside, he hated everyone and couldn't wait to graduate school and join the JSDF on his own.

**Family:**

**- Father:** Jun Ietaka, 41, He was often distant towards Ichiro and barely talked to him. He never cared where Ichiro was and what Ichiro did. He would just mind his own business

**Occupation:** High school

**Likes:** Working out, Making Plans, Harassing others, PE, Metal music, Action Movies, Being right, Smoking Cigarettes

**Dislikes:** His dad, others being happy when he is not, being hungry, being deceived, Optimism, Things going unexpected

**Strengths:** Athletic, Won't be afraid to rise to the occasion, Fearless, Resourceful, No Emotional Attachment,

**Weaknesses:** People skills, he is a dick, Only cares about himself, Arrogant, he is a dick, Isolation, No empathy, did I mention that he is a dick?

**Habits:** Getting frustrated, Overreacting, Smoking

**Redeeming feature:** Quick Thinking

**Forfeiting feature (their downfall):** His lack of apathy towards people results in isolation when he does need it.

**Life goals prior to Outbreak:** Joining the JSDF and going into the Army branch.

**Weapons -**

**Initial/Starting weapon(s):** Baseball Bat.

**Main weapon(s):** Wooden Baseball Bat modified with nails.

**Secondary weapon(s):** Machete

**Other -**

**Most likely quote/something they'd be remembered for saying:** "You better_" "You're GOING TO _" Basically commanding and demanding phrases :)

**Sexuality:** Hetero

**Love interest:** He wouldn't fall for anyone. He is too invested in himself.

**Thoughts on new people:** He thinks they would be useful to use and would deal with them when meeting then later show his true colors.

**Thoughts on the Outbreak:** He thinks its a lot of work but doesn't want to admit that he kind of likes this since he can do whatever he wants whenever he wants and no one can stop him.

~(_)~

**Name:** Friken Heilin

**Nickname:** Frick

**Age:** 17

**D.O.B. (Set in early 2014 oh goodie):** Sept. 1

**Gender:** Male

**Nationality:** German

**Ethnicity:** Caucasian

**Appearance - **

**Skin colour:** Pale

**Eye colour:** Hazel

**Eye shape:** A bit slanted with the edges slightly going downwards

**Hair colour:** Brown with slight grey highlights around his sideburns

**Hair style:** Average but clean shaven

**Primary clothing:** Green thermal underneath a black t-shirt, black jeans, grey Adidas high top sneakers, and black NIKE socks. Also wears a silver zip-up hoodie

**Second clothing (if character changes clothing at any point):** Red and white gym shorts and two black t-shirts

**Tattoos/Piercings/Markings/Etc.:** Has a 1 1/2 inch scar on the base of his left thumb, a small 2 cm inch scar on the inside of his left pointer finger, and a 2 cm horizontal scar tracing the top of his right eyebrow

**Height:** 5'11

**Weight:** 197 pounds

**Body type:** slightly overweight with large calfs and slightly better than average muscles

**Misc:** N/A

**Basic Info -**

**Personality:** Frick has a heart of black iron that encases his heart of gold. Frick usually likes to put himself off as a rude and impolite bastard that revels in other people's misery. Realistically, he helps people against his own will and with a friendly grumble under his breath. If witnessed by others, he will usually claim he did it for his own benefit. Even though the random act of kindness he just pulled never will.

Even though Frick is a contradiction of himself, he tends to avoid crowds. Usually claiming that human contact isn't for him. Yet he will be found later helping an elderly woman cross the street much to his chagrin and annoyance.

Frick, although a polite but inconsiderate douchbag, he finds time for things he takes to his liking. Like pranks. If there is one thing Frick enjoys it's a good prank. Much like sneaking a garden house through a house and spraying someone in the shower with a hard jet of cold water. Or better yet, helping those that are down on their luck. Even if it isn't in the best way. Acting as a therapist but being blunt doesn't always work out at times. Frick usually calls it as he sees it.

This has made many girls cry after he bluntly explained that they were being used. Sure, it hurts him a little but at the end of the day he sleeps like a child. No regrets. He tends to be whatever the situation calls for. Jokester, therapist, douchbag...he's acted the parts only for his own benefit. That benefit usually amounts to his amusement.

**Background: **Born into wealth and prosperity, Frick was fed life from a golden spoon. He was a perfect child. Until he learned that his father had been cheating on his mother thus causing his current rebellious streak. He learned a lot of business and most importantly, the art of speech. Able to manipulate, Frick went on a rampage in a quest to ruin his father's name and spite him. Getting bad grades, becoming a bad name, everything that was dishonorable to a father, Frick has done.

**Family:**

**- Mother:** Priscilla Heilin: - 39 - Very loose cannon, bipolar at times but is most loved by Frick

**- Father:** Fredrick Heilin: - 56 - Strict and very, very aggressive when it comes to his son. Describes Frick as a bum with nothing going for him. Never home.

**- Sister:** Karlie Heilin: - 19 - Bitchy bitch McBitcherton of a sister. Usually argues with Frick over everything but despite the appearance, Frick and Karlie will defend each other from anyone.

**Occupation:** High School Student/Griller at McDonald's

**Likes:** Pranking, movies, doing stupid things, cooking, being unseen

**Dislikes:** Stupid people, people meaner than him

**Strengths:** Mediator, Stealthy, Very fast on his feet

**Weaknesses:** Helps anyone he can, even if that means getting into danger, Reckless, Problem with unnecessary authority and really bossy people

**Habits:** Likes to crack his knuckles, can't sleep at night

**Redeeming feature:** His Insomnia prevents him from being too tired

**Forfeiting feature (their downfall):** Can still collapse from exhaustion, can say the wrong thing at the wrong time (rarely)

**Life goals prior to Outbreak:** Leave town, make a name for himself

**Weapons -**

**Initial/Starting weapon(s):** Lead Pipe/ Improvised Nail Bat

**Main weapon(s):** 7" Hunting Knife and Police issued Glock

**Secondary weapon(s):** Scoped Hunting Rifle

**Other -**

**Most likely quote/something they'd be remembered for saying:** "God Damn It..."

**Sexuality:** Heterosexual

**Love interest:** Anyone that is as blunt as him or shares his sense of humor

**Thoughts on new people:** "Ah shit...more people to help."

**Thoughts on the Outbreak:** "Ah shit, zombies. This really sucks..."

~(_)~

**Name:** Ryuichi Hiroshi

**Nickname:** Ryu

**Age:** 18 (he is a senior)

**D.O.B.:** August 21

**Gender:** Male

**Nationality:** German/American

**Ethnicity:** Japanese-German

**Appearance -**

**Skin colour:** Fair, but slightly pale.

**Eye colour:** Deep Blue, a trademark from his father's family.

**Eye shape:** Sharp

**Hair colour:** Jet-Black, this one comes from his mother.

**Hair style:** Medium-length spiky and messy, with a few bangs falling on his forehead and a bigger one right between his eyes.

**Primary clothing:** An unzipped black track-suit top over a blue t-shirt, lightly faded jeans and black running shoes.

**Second clothing:** He keeps his track-suit top, but changes his t-shirt into a darker blue one, changes his running shoes for black combat boots and adds knee-pads.

**Tattoos/Piercings/Markings/Etc.:** None

**Height:** 6'3

**Weight:** 75kgs

**Body type:** Athletic and fit, but his height makes him look a bit slender and the fact that he towers above most people doesn't help much.

**Misc:** N/A

**Basic Info -**

**Personality:** Ryu is one of the most laid-back carefree guys you'll ever find, whenever he isn't skipping class he is sleeping in the classroom, almost completely depending on homework and test grades to graduate, in fact, he is ranked 7th school-wide on tests, but the lack of class-work and attendance pulls him down all the way to an average rank.

Back on track, his carefree attitude makes him a bother to some people, tough he is a bit strict himself, and while he is usually a cold and collected guy he is also known to step-up aggressively whenever someone is picking a fight with him, or with anyone else, he despises bullying a lot and is considered a some kind of "hero" by some underclassmen, again, he doesn't really care and keeps doing things his own way.

It is also worthy to say that he is well aware of his physical size and won't hesitate to use his size and the strength that comes with it to overwhelm and belittle his opponents, not hesitating to use cold remarks such as "Someone as small as you could never beat me"

Overall; Ryu is a calm and collected guy, very laid-back and carefree, preferring to stay on the sidelines whenever there's a lot of people, but is comfortable being the center of attention in a small group, he is also secretly kind and protective with those younger than him as well as with his close friends, and while he is cold, bitter and a bit of an a-hole, he is usually a nice guy to hang around with once you get to know him well.

HOWEVER: He WILL work for the sake of the group, and try to protect everyone the best he can, he believes in teamwork, and also has experience as a leader (he was the captain of the basketball club) and since he is well respected and can pretty much intimidate most people, he is also fit to step up on the leading role.

**Background:** Ryu comes from a good middle-upper class family, lives in a big house and all, from a very young age he was considered a very intelligent kid and always brought home aced tests, this changed once he started high school, not immediately tough, on his first year he was involved with the basketball team and kept scoring high grades, but life started to become dull, and sometime around the middle of his second year he just stopped caring about anything, started sleeping in class and stopped working, he just did his homework and studied for tests to keep himself from being a shame to his family (even with just tests and homework he is still ranked above average in school, and as stated before, he is ranked 7th overall in test grades) eventually he started skipping boring classes to spend them wandering around school or at the gym practicing a bit more basketball (he eventually made the varsity team on his second year) and has kept on doing that ever since, recently, he scored a game-winning shot in a tournament final game and won the first-place for the school, so right now pretty much everyone has heard his name in one way or another (in other words, he unwillingly became very popular)

**Family:**

**- Mother:** Jamie Reiss 40, loving and caring mother, he has an overall good relationship with her, her status is currently unknown.

**- Father:** Tomoya Hiroshi 45, strict yet kind father, he is pretty content with his son's test grades, tough he wishes Ryu could find some more interest in his life, he is currently believed to be alive, (was in a business trip in Rome)

**- Brother:** Makoto Hiroshi 14, Naive and innocent, Makoto is pretty much the only person Ryu can speak comfortably with since their personalities are complete opposites, he is currently alive and surviving with another survivor group.

**Occupation:** High school Senior, also part-time "Hero" for underclassmen and the "Basketball Hero" recently.

**Likes:** Sleeping, lollygagging, reading, basketball.

**Dislikes:** Bullies, "Them", people that come to him picking a fight.

**Strengths:** Athletic skills, size, fighting, threatening and intimidating (somehow, the color of his eyes have a scary effect, so it also helps a lot)

**Weaknesses:** Dealing with little kids, dealing with a LOT of people, can be a bit arrogant and cocky.

**Habits:** Stroking the long bang that falls between his eyes, wandering on his own, eavesdropping.

**Redeeming feature:** Perception, Leadership and Teamwork on the field.

**Forfeiting feature:** He has trouble dealing with lots of people, over 20 and he is already having trouble concentrating, tough this can be overcome with regular exposure to crowds

**Life goals prior to Outbreak:** Keep on living and do anything to keep it that way, nothing more, nothing less, after the outbreak, it still stays the same.

**Weapons -**

**Initial/Starting weapon(s):** Flag pole.

**Main weapon(s):** Hatchet.

**Secondary weapon(s):** Beretta 92FS (handgun)

**Other -**

**Most likely quote/something they'd be remembered for saying:** Breaking his character by stating "We have to work together to survive"

**Sexuality:** Heterosexual

**Love interest:** "Difficult one?... interesting" He likes girls with a strong character, maybe a rebel or someone who is easily misunderstood.

**Thoughts on new people:** He is very cautious, and is always expecting them to make a move.

**Thoughts on the Outbreak:** Disgusting and Troubling, Interesting nonetheless.

~(_)~

**Name:** Jonah Kiparo

**Nickname:** Mute, Boom, Pockets, or just Jonah

**Age:** 18

**D.O.B. (Set in early 2014 oh goodie):** 1 April

**Gender:** Male

**Nationality:** American (tiny bit of English)

**Ethnicity:** American (tiny bit of English and has a slightly accented speech)

**Appearance -**

**Skin colour:** Lightly tan but otherwise fair with some freckles here and there.

**Eye colour:** Dark brown with flecks of read/orange

**Eye shape:** Normal? XD

**Hair colour:** Red (more of a subdued, dark red)

**Hair style:** Lets it grow kinda but it's shorter on the sides with longer on the top (flattop)

**Primary clothing:** Black combat boots with black cargo pants that can zip off right under the knees and turn into shorts (however many pockets you want, could be interesting and a comic relief for him to pull out something random, huge or lots of stuff as everyone watches in amazement, so up to you). White t-shirt with black tribal design on the back with a black hem and collar and black and red zipper jacket that is zipped up halfway. He'll occasionally wear a black and neon yellow horizontal striped beanie which has a meaning to it. He has black with yellow (legs? like the things that go on the ears) sunglasses that are hooked on a pocket of his cargo pants. He has a black backpack with an off-center [towards the right side] vertical red stripe running down it that has an even more infinite amount of items in it but weighs next to nothing like it's empty

**Second clothing (if character changes clothing at any point):** Dark blue denim jeans, keeps the boots and wears a black underarmor turtleneck under the jacket and keeps the beanie and sunglasses

**Tattoos/Piercings/Markings/Etc.:** He has a scar on his right hip that is jagged and kind of circular from an explosion he created (his first explosion). He has a cut on his right leg on the outside near his knee from sliding down a hill and getting cut by a rock. A squarish birthmark on his left elbow and a black peircing on his left like upper ear. He also has a scar in the middle of his throat from a surgery when he was 7.

**Height:** Around 5' 11.5"

**Weight:** About 155 lbs

**Body type:** Between athletic and skinny

**Misc:** Can never sit still for long, he's always moving

**Basic Info -**

**Personality:** Jonah is just a big ball of energy. Plain and simple. He's always moving, unless he's dead of course xP. Jonah is for the most part quiet because of the an operation on his throat when he was 7. The doctors messed up and hit his vocal cords, effectively slicing most of them. Soon after the operation, his mother left them and he was under the care of his father and older sister, Michelle. Before the operation he was the kid that was always talking and would never be quiet but nobody would get annoyed cuz he was funny and always interesting, but after the operation and his not be able to talk as much as he wanted, he doing himself falling by the wayside and into the background. He learned to talk more with his actions and his body now rather than his words and that in turn made him a better person. He became the person many people vented to about anything, people's confidant, a shoulder to cry on, learned to read people and how they're feeling, and just became an all around helpful and a genuine human being. He also likes to prank and fool around a lot (A LOT). He will do it to people who need to lighten up, cheer people up or just whenever he feels like it xD. He has an unnatural understanding of chemicals and science and likes to make things go "BOOM!" Because of his unique condition, he has an indomitable spirit and never gives up without a fight. Can be stubborn but thinks with a calm head.

**Background:** Born into what was originally going to be basically another modern, normal family. Except, that all went awry when he need an operation on his throat that ended wrongly for him. During the operation they accidentally sliced 65% of his vocal cords, making them inrepairable and leaving him with 35% still intact. He learned that he could speak occasionally and in short bursts, but if he pushed it then it would hurt too much. But he practices in order to strengthen the ones he has and hopefully speak longer and more. When that occurred, the family sued the surgeons for malpractice and won, being granted a very generous amount of money, although this money wouldn't be of use soon. After getting drunk and gambling away the money they won, their father was so ashamed of himself. The mother, completely overwhelmed because this and everything else, simply vanished from the family when Jonah was only 9. Their father, grieving for his loss and not knowin what to do, quickly spiraled into depression and turned into a husk of his former self basically becoming a couch potato and doing noting for his children. Michelle throughout her life had been very tech-savvy and was adept with fixing, using, hacking, you name it. So she started taking jobs for hacking while also doing a normal job after school of fixing computers. Eventually, when she turned 18, she was offered a job opportunity and a chance to go to school for technology over in Japan when she hacked a big business tycoon's server for fun and they were somehow able to find her and caught her. When she pleaded with them and told them it was all for fun, the president was astonished and decided to try to help and offered this once and a lifetime chance. So she packed her things and took Jonah, then 12, and headed off to Japan to start a new life. There, Jonah made new friends and showed off his unique ability to make anything and everything explode. He was placed in high level college science because of his understanding of it but also joined the track and field team and the science team (or something along those lines xP)

**Family:**

**- Mother:** Tracy Kiparo, 48, from what he remembers she was kind but doesn't like her very much because she walked out and just have up entirely on not only him, but they're whole family.

**- Father:** Addison Kiparo, 51, He remembers a very lively and funny father and strives to be that way, always able to laugh. Doesn't blame him for how he reacted just wishes he could've been there more for them instead of just always sitting there.

**- Sister:** Michelle Kiparo, 24, is his big sister and basically a mom to him. They watche out for each other and share a deep bond and tell each other everything and vowed to each other to never be like there mom or da in the bad aspects.

**Occupation:** High school student and a science tutor to those who ask, he will do it for free.

**Likes:** Reading, wandering, science, running, explosions, jokes and pranks, pasta and pizza, helping others, being entertaining, helping others, ENERGY DRINKS AND SUGAR (if you let him have one, I wish the group good luck. Basically depending on how much sugar he has the more hyper he is. So have fun xD i.e. If he has like 5 monsters he's basically teleporting places he gets that fast but then he crashes but his crash for anything only ever lasts 20 mins but he moves incredibly slow when he's crashed after a huge sugar rush)

**Dislikes:** being forgotten about or ignored, upsetting people, not being trusted, being made fun of (He'll laugh it off but it still hurts him), hurting others (physically, emotionally, spiritually)

**Strengths:** Athletic skills, observant, explosions/science, makes good traps cuz of pranking, fast writing, reading body language, cuz of his knowledge in science he knows a bit about the body and can perform first aid and some simple medical procedures, hotwiring cars and hacking cuz of his sister, helping others, thinking with a clear head and rationally about a situation (nearly all the time, he has lapses in judgement), he can be very quiet and can stealthy

**he is able to make people understand his body movements basically like his own personal language with each person so like a touch on the shoulder can mean something for one person and different for another. He is able to make people easily understand what he is trying to convey to them and he can talk to the group in general like this. Also knows sign language. (Giving you some creative license :))**

**Weaknesses:** His sugar rush crashes, sometimes not knowing when he went too far, can be confusing sometimes, his curiousity can be bad sometimes (curiousity killed the cat), not being able to talk as much (possibly can't warn them but he'll try his hardest when he needs to), accidentally scaring the living daylights out of someone by accidentally being stealthy (yes this happens, I do it xD)

**Habits:** Wandering off on his own when he goes running but will somehow always come back with something he finds that could maybe be helpful or just random, pranking and joking (his pranks can be either very simple or these huge elaborate things that people are amazed he pulled off), experimenting with anything and everything (he's always curious), accidental eavesdropping, sneaking up on people,

**Redeeming feature:** People reading skills, fast, knows science and explosions, hacking/hotwiring, very helpful

**Forfeiting feature (their downfall):** sometimes doesn't know when to stop with his pranks or how far to go, accidentally eavesdropping, his crashes, when he isn't thinking rationally about it he can be too helpful

**Life goals prior to Outbreak:** His life goals were to either become a comedian. Or a scientist. Or a comedic scientist. He wasn't sure yet but he wanted to do something that could possibly help others, even if for just a little bit

**Weapons -**

**Initial/Starting weapon(s):** The chemistry equipment in school. He basically made a flamethrower with and aerosol and made a Bunsen burner portable and was able to use that other stuff to either dissolve Them or blow them up

**Main weapon(s):** Double machine pistols (seems fitting) and Dual-wielding trench knives (when he's out of ammo)

**Secondary weapon(s):** Chemistry equipment that he keeps in his numerous (infinite xD) pockets and his backpack

**Other -**

**Most likely quote/something they'd be remembered for saying:** "Need help with that?" "Any sugar in that?" "Did I hear someone say.. EXPLOSIONS?!"

**Sexuality:** Straight, he feels like girls aren't attracted to him as much because he can't talk and tell them nice things. But he definitely likes only girls

**Love interest:** A girl that would understand him regardless of how he's acting. She doesn't care about the fact he can't talk and see the true meaning behind how he acts. She's gotta be cute too xP

**Thoughts on new people:** He won't necessarily trust them right away but he will try reading them. He will probably try to prank them in order to provoke some sort of response to see what will happen and will continue to watch them and keep an eye on them until he truly trusts them.

**Thoughts on the Outbreak:** The outbreak means he doesn't get yelled at for where he makes explosions and now has more opportunity for pranks. But the meaning of it isn't lost on him and is sympathetic for those who have lost a loved one

~(_)~

**Name:** Haruhi Kasagawa.

**Nickname:** Haru, Snow White (by friends, due to her appearance), Ru-chan.

**Age:** 17

**D.O.B.:** October 7th, 1997

**Gender:** Female.

**Nationality:** Japanese/Bulgarian.

**Ethnicity:** Japanese.

**Appearance -**

**Skin colour:** Ivory skin tone.

**Eye colour:** Honey brown.

**Eye shape:** Almond shaped eyes.

**Hair colour:** Dark brown, nearly black.

**Hair style:** Her hair falls to her shoulder blades in loose ringlets. Typically worn down, or in a ponytail.

**Primary clothing:** Orange v-neck t-shirt worn over a black lace trim camisole, with a pair of dark denim shorts, sheer black tights, and dark brown, mid-calf boots with a flat heel.

**Second clothing:** She may switch her shorts and tights with jeans, and switch her boots to running shoes. May add a jacket or hoodie if the weather calls for it.

**Tattoos/Piercings/Markings/Etc.:** Ears are double pierced, small scars on her fingers from archery, beauty marks dot her body randomly, although the most noticeable ones are: three on the left side of her neck, seeming to be placed in a relatively straight line, one on her left temple, and one directly under the outer edge of her right eye.

**Height:** 5'5"

**Weight:** 127 pounds.

**Body type:** Slim and toned, with a hint of muscle in her arms and legs, and average curves for someone of her height.

**Misc:** N/A

**Basic Info -**

**Personality:** Haruhi is a calm, levelheaded, affable person. She is hardworking and quick-witted, with a good, if slightly dark sense of humor. She can be apathetic at times, especially when the situation doesn't directly affect or interest her. She is intelligent, intuitive, and self-confident, but she can also be cynical, stubborn, arrogant, and selfish. She has a high intellect, is a hopeless romantic, is very loyal to the people she loves, and can sometimes be overprotective of them. She is also easily jealous, can be patronizing to those she doesn't like, and has a quick-temper when stressed.

**Background:** Many people believe Haruhi has the perfect life; a big house, nice clothes, two successful parents who love her. In reality, it's mostly an act. While at first, both of Haruhi's parents were active in her life, over the years, her mother began putting more and more effort and hours into her work, and was rarely home at moments when Haruhi was awake to see. Her father basically raised her by himself from age 7, and thus, they became very close. While her father did his best to provide for her and raise her right, he is a bit air headed and careless, leaving Haruhi to grow up fast and become responsible for her own well-being. When it came to social and work-related outings, Haruhi's mother demanded they give the impression of the perfect, loving family. When she was home, Haruhi's mother often tried to change Haruhi into the perfect daughter, or into a mini version of herself. Haruhi loves her father, but has grown angry and upset with her mother; she tries not to let her home life, and her mother, define her.

**Family: **

**-Father:** Kai Kasagawa, 50, a creative, if air headed, man who always looks on the bright side. He does what he can for his family, and always puts his daughter's well being above his own.

**-Mother:** Mitsuki Kawagawa, 46, a hardworking, distant woman who often puts work ahead of her family and has a very specific view of how her family is to be portrayed to others.

**Occupation:** High school student.

**Likes:** Running, archery, puns, reading, perverted and dark jokes, cooking/baking, watching movies.

**Dislikes:** Her mother, having nothing to do, waiting, insects (she's not afraid of them, just doesn't like them), being in small spaces, jokes made at her expense.

**Strengths:** Her high intellect, planning skills, athletics, and skills with a bow and arrows.

**Weaknesses:** Lacks confidence in her abilities / can lose confidence quickly when things go wrong, can turn people away from her with her apathetic and cynical tendencies which leaves her with very few friends/allies, has a difficult time opening up to other people.

**Habits:** Messing with her own, and occasionally her close friends', hair, tapping her foot when anxious or waiting, biting her lip, occasionally to the point of bleeding, when nervous/stressed/scared.

**Redeeming feature:** Her skills with a bow and arrows, her high intellect.

**Forfeiting feature (their downfall):** She's a very private person, which can lead people to believe she isn't trustworthy. Doesn't trust others easily, and is therefore hesitant to work with others.

**Life goals prior to Outbreak:** Wanted to graduate high school, go to college for biomedical engineering, and go on to get a job in the field and make a good life for herself.

**Weapons -**

**Initial/Starting weapon(s):** Lacrosse Stick (if the school has a lacrosse team), tennis racket if not.

**Main weapon(s):** Bow and Arrows (if she can find some), the Lacrosse stick if not.

**Secondary weapon(s):** Small hand gun.

**Other -**

**Most likely quote/something they'd be remembered for saying:** "I am mine before I am anyone else's." or "Questioning people really isn't my thing. Most of the time I just want to beat them until they tell me what I want to hear."

**Sexuality:** Bisexual.

**Love interest:** Yes. She's interested in people who are quick-witted and have a good sense of humor, who will be protective, but understand that she can protect herself. She likes people who are affectionate, easygoing, friendly, and hardworking.

**Thoughts on new people:** Is wary of new people, and will keep a close eye on them until she knows they aren't going to turn on her.

**Thoughts on the Outbreak:** She finds it terrifying, and is confused about how and why it happened.

~(_)~

**Name:** Seijuro Takashima

**Nickname:** Sei or Phantom

**Age:** 16

**D.O.B. :** 13th of December

**Gender:** Female

**Nationality:** Japanese

**Ethnicity:** Japanese

**Appearance -**

**Skin colour:** Pale

**Eye colour:** Bright Green (Family Colour)

**Eye shape:** Big yet defined.

**Hair colour:** Raven black (family colour)

**Hair style:** Short all over apart from her fringe that covers her right eye and reaches her chin.

**Primary clothing:** A baggy black top with a red cross on it, she also wears baggy black jeans that are covered in rips. Her jeans are held up by a leather belt and she has black boots. On her hands she has fingerless black gloves that reached her elbows.

**Second clothing (if character changes clothing at any point):** Ditches the baggy top, replacing it with a normal sized red and black striped top with no sleeves. The also wears a black jacket and keeps the gloves, belt and boots while changes her trousers for ones that fit.

**Tattoos/Piercings/Markings/Etc.:** She has removable braces, without them she is unable to speak properly. She is supposed to get proper braces but she doesn't know when. She also has her belly pieced with a black gem and her ears pierced twice on each side

**Height:** Almost 5'9

**Weight:** 50kgs

**Body type:** Skinny and slender with no curves. Hidden under her baggy clothes.

**Misc:** N/A

**Basic Info -**

**Personality:** Sei is the girl who is constantly mistaken for the wrong gender and also her brother. She look almost exactly like him yet he doesn't have braces. She is a quiet girl with anger issues and hates all people especially the ones that are constantly talking and never shut up. She has barely any friends and prefers to be alone. She is the same where ever she goes and people know to stay away from her, getting a boy name didn't help her case. Seijuro has always has always hated her name and wanted to change it. She is barely noticed at school and people choose to ignore her because her peers know that if they get in a fight with her they will come off worse. She hates people getting in her way and will push and shove to get where she wants to go. The name Phantom comes from her disappearing from class or reappearing late into class, no one know how she does it.

She is a know it all who isn't afraid to tell people they are wrong even when they are right. However is anyone says that she is wrong they better run and hide because she will beat the living crap out of them. She isn't a bully but she doesn't like it when people treat her like an idiot. Sei's older brother is one that is popular and all the girls want to be with, she constantly tries to get him and annoy him. She hates him because he always used to pick on her. Deep down she is a nice girl but you have to go very very deep, she hides away her feelings and no one is allowed to see them.

**Background:** Sei was brought and raised in Japan, she has never left the country or even her town once! Her brother was born a few minutes before her and they look almost exactly alike. She has never had many friends but has often got into trouble for beating people up. At home her parents care more about their son than daughter as he is the successor or the family. He family own a huge business which she doesn't care for, she wants nothing to do with her family at all. Her mother is always out working and so is her father so she's left alone with her idiot brother and by idiot I mean completely stupid. He doesn't know how to do maths, she will help but that's when he actually takes notice that she is around him. She doesn't eat properly making her stupidly skinny and her family haven't noticed yet.

**Family:**

**- Mother:** Sakura Takashima, 39, is a know all like her daughter and is always at work. When at him she he ever has time for her daughter.

**- Father:** Senri Takashima, 40, owns his own business which has been handed down his family for many generations. He is smart and always has a smile on his face.

**- Brother:** Saito 'Sai' Takashima, 16 but few minutes older, is stupid and loved by everyone. What's what best for his sister but only when he acknowledges her.

**Occupation:** High school student

**Likes:** Sitting in the dark, playing zombie game, annoying her brother, cutting her hair and maths.

**Dislikes:** Everyone, people who says she's stupid when she's obviously smarter than them, meat, people who call her a boy or make fun of her name or braces, eating.

**Strengths:** Intelligence, hand to hand combat, photographic memory and code breaking.

**Weaknesses:** Working with others, long range attacking, speaking in front of a lot of people and communicating with others.

**Habits:** Calling people dumb, walking into a room unexpectedly, picking fights with people, walking out of class without people seeing, being smart when it's the wrong time to be smart.

**Redeeming feature:** Intelligence and hand to hand combat.

**Forfeiting feature (their downfall):** Picking fights with the wrong people, doesn't want to work with others.

**Life goals prior to Outbreak:** Her motto in school is "I'm smart and I want to do well in life, so come and distract me and I'll break your nose" she wants to have a happy life when she grows so she tried hard in school and apart from daily fight she was doing fine. She didn't mind being ignored as it made her life easier.

**Weapons -**

**Initial/Starting weapon(s):** Thick wooden metre stick/ruler

**Main weapon(s):** Hocky stick

**Secondary weapon(s):** Swaps the hockey stick for two small knives, about 7 inches long, 1 inch thick.

**Other -**

**Most likely quote/something they'd be remembered for saying:** Along the lines of: "I'm not a boy, I'm not Sai I'm Sei! Get it right idiot!" (This is normally shouted daily.)

**Sexuality:** Straight, though she has never been with a boy she know she likes boys. (Beating them up helped her with that)

**Love interest:** She doesn't really care about those sorts of thinks but she would like someone who can defend themselves against her.

**Thoughts on new people:** She doesn't care at all, as long as they leave her alone she's okay with new people being around but as soon as they talk to her they're in trouble.

**Thoughts on the Outbreak:** She is amazed and wants to know more about it so she can find its weakness and destroy it. And have some fun at the same time by beat up dead people who hate her.

~(_)~

**Name:** Morgan Mithens

**Nickname:** She doesn't really have one, she can't get much of a nickname out of Morgan, can ya?

**Age:** 16

**D.O.B. (Set in early 2014 oh goodie):** 14th May

**Gender:** Female

**Nationality:** American

**Ethnicity:** Caucasian

**Appearance -**

**Skin colour:** Tanned

**Eye colour:** Blue

**Eye shape:** Almond

**Hair colour:** Light blonde (bleached) but the mousy brown regrowth is starting to show

**Hair style:** It reaches past her shoulders, and it's really wavy and frizzy, but she straightens it frequently

**Primary clothing:** Grey slip on sneakers, black jeans and a dark grey shirt with a hoodie.

**Second clothing (if character changes clothing at any point):** A black singlet and a piar of black shorts with the same pairs of sneakers

**Tattoos/Piercings/Markings/Etc.:** She likes the look of them but wouldn't get them herself.

**Height:** Around 6'0

**Weight:** 70 kg

**Body type:** Tall and lean

**Misc:** N/A

**Basic Info -**

**Personality:** Morgan is a friendly, playful, kind girl, she's also quite the leader and public speaker. 'She's a good girl' is the first thing people would say to describe her. She's very creative, and often comes up with idea for stories but she quickly abandons them if she doesn't get good/negative feedback 'Nobody was interested in it, so who would want to read it?'. Morgan actually suffers from anxiety and depression, but is as no where near as bad as it was when she was 14/15. She still has her bad days. But thanks to her home life, she learnt being submissive whenever an argument was the best way to defuse the situation. But she never second guesses herself, she never hesitates. She shows grit when it comes to surviving 'I know I say I'm a good person...but... I want to live!' All my life I've felt horrible and I know a strong person would fight heroically but I know I'm not that strong'. In short, she's two faced, but she is eager to keep the mask up for as long as she can her living is her highest priority, the others could go get eaten for all she cares.

**Background:** She was born in Japan under white parents. Her parents are divorced, and she had to be mature about, to be a role model for her siblings. She knew she was loved, but she didn't really feel like she belonged. She just started to distance herself, and soon, she felt like a stranger at the dinner table that she told about her day. Then her father got married. That was where Morgan's depression got bad, and I'm talking real bad. Her step mother would go in cycles 'screaming and yelling at her, silence, gifts' repeat.

**Family:**

**- Mother:** Deanne Jones, 49, an experienced hardened business woman

**- Father:** Roland Mithens, 45, a lawyer.

**- Brother:** Lucas Mithens, 11, a little fucking brat

**Occupation:** High school student and wannabe writer/artist

**Likes:** Writing, drawing, video games, games, history, pirates, mermaids, fantasy, the supernatural and anime but she will viciously deny the last one

**Dislikes:** Being yelled at, loud noises, going to an unknown location (shit freaks her out) and people talking behind her back

**Strengths:** Leadership skills, her ability to move forward and not lose hope, she's quite the stagiest.

**Weaknesses:** She has breakdowns after something stressful has happened to the group and she needs comfort in those times.

**Habits:** She looses focus on things, she likes to talk about her stories, she speaks with a slight speech impediment where she repeats the last vowel of the last word in a sentence if she's excited

**Redeeming feature:** Leadership and she sees the best outcomes something can have

**Forfeiting feature (their downfall):** She puts her survival over everyone else's, and her zero hesitation also applies to humans as well if the situation calls for it.

**Life goals prior to Outbreak:** "I wanted to be a writer! I think it would just be the best thing ever, to create a world that people love. To make diverse and awesome characters is a passion of mine!' Other than that she had no idea what she wanted to do. Maybe have kids? Get a sweet apartment? she guessed.

**Weapons -**

**Initial/Starting weapon(s):** Knife, she was in cooking class

**Main weapon(s):** Baseball bat that she got in the gym

**Secondary weapon(s):** A handgun she took from another survivor

**Other -**

**Most likely quote/something they'd be remembered for saying:** "I know where strong enough to get through this" for the first thing and the second one "I know I'm not that strong to be a hero!"

**Sexuality:** Bisexual, she just really couldn't decided what she liked more so she just went with both

**Love interest:** She doesn't really know what she likes because she hasn't experienced much in terms of relationships. "What do I look for in a relationship...uh...a pulse?"

**Thoughts on new people:** She'd be her usual, friendly self.

**Thoughts on the Outbreak:** She had a massive panic attack when she found out, then she quickly picked herself off the floor and moved forward.

~(_)~

**Name:** Mike Bishop

**Nickname:** Old man

**Age:** 22

**D.O.B.** September 5th

**Gender:** Male

**Nationality:** American

**Ethnicity:** Caucasian

**Appearance -**

**Skin color:** Light tan

**Eye color:** Olive green

**Eye shape:** a bit sharp

**Hair color:** Black - it's actually dark brown.

**Hair style:** buzz cut - they are a bit grown, and neatly.

**Primary clothing:** light-gray baseball cap, gray round neck T-shirt, blue jeans, black athletic shoes.

**Second clothing (if character changes clothing at any point):** Black knit cap, pale-olive jacket worn on his shirt - nearly closed, blue jeans replaced by black cargo pants, brown low hiking boots replace his athletic shoes, tactical vest (picked up from a dead Defense Force.), grey bandana (worn around his face. He pulls it down when it's peaceful).

**Tattoos/Piercings/Markings/Etc.:** None

**Height:** 6'8"

**Weight:** 78kg

**Body type:** slightly muscular, but looks like an average weight guy.

**Misc:** 3 days' growth of stubble, black watch, hunting backpack (obtained later in the story)

**Basic Info -**

**Personality:** Mike keeps his patience when everyone run out of it. He keeps his calmness when others are about to get a jitter, and acts with caution when everyone enrage. (But that doesn't mean he'll stay quiet forever. he has his own limit, and will explode sometime. And when he does, he may become your worst nightmare). This is why he is regarded as 'calm and trustworthy' man to others, and Mike himself should be proud of it (although he is not). His diligent and meticulous nature make others to trust on him, and remember him as a hard-worker.

But most of the time Mike doesn't talk to others first. Even when someone starts to make a chat with him, he doesn't speak very much. This makes others feel hard to hang out with him and regard Mike as 'someone you would want to work with, but someone you wouldn't want to hang out with'. If you get to know him for long time you will find out that he is kinder than he looks, but until then he is just a man you wouldn't want to befriend.

Mike is also careful on trusting others, especially after the outbreak. Even if when aided by someone he will still stay cautious on him/her for a long time, until he decides to trust on them.

**Background:** Mike Bishop is from an average family, excepting that his father died when he was only 2 and his mother Elaine had to work whatever she could to feed the family while Daniel's family didn't even send a single penny for her. Thankfully, James (uncle of Mike) helped by sending some of his income and the family was able to avoid street life. Since seeing his mother struggling for him and sister, Mike had a thought to get a job as soon as possible since young. This made him feel responsible for the family and encouraged him to study and prepare for the future. He studied hard and brought good grades from school, but didn't have many friends around him because they teased him for being poor (he wasn't extremely poor, but he was still poorer compared to others in school).

After graduating high-school, Mike entered medical course in university. There he was able to get scholarship and at least didn't had to worry about tuition. In second year before the semester starts, he wanted to visit Japan for once. (even though it was after the Fukushima incident)

That was probably one of the worst choice he made in his life.

**Family: **

**- Mother:** Elaine Morgan, 50, Elaine has been a good mother to Mike. After Daniel died, Daniel's family didn't send her any money and she had to get a job in her limit. They were able to live on with her own income and part of money sent by James (he sent it from his income). Mike always thanks his mother for raising them up in such a difficulty.

**- Father:** Daniel Bishop, 34 (age of death), was a father of Mike. He used to own a small company until financial crisis nearly bankrupted him. Within few days after his company shut down, Daniel lost consciousness, and died few days later. Mike doesn't remember memory of his father at all.

**- Sister:** Sarah Bishop, 24, is a older sister of Mike. She's currently studying medicine course in university. She's such a study-addicted girl since young, and Mike kinda felt 'jealous' on her back then. She's one of the few people who talk deeply with Mike.

**- Uncle:** James Morgan, 49, is a workaholic orthopedic surgeon. He is younger brother of Elaine and uncle of Mike and Sarah. He's been taking care of his sister Elaine and her kids. To Mike and Sarah, James is like their father. He is also Mike's role model after all.

**- Uncle:** William Morgan, 48, is another uncle of Mike. He is an ex-marine, and a math teacher in junior-high school. He sometimes took Mike to hunting and taught him basic rules of survival, including on how to shoot.

**Occupation:** University student

**Likes:** Reading, RC car, quietness, swimming, wild nature.

**Dislikes:** Insolent people, those who always complain, bandits, zombies, traitors.

**Strengths:** Marksmanship, basic craftsmanship, basic medical-knowledge, keeping calm in most situation, high stamina.

**Weaknesses:** Close combat (which he can barely defend himself), weak trust, befriending others.

**Habits:** Think something, watch something or someone quietly, fold his arms.

**Redeeming feature:** Marksmanship, craftsmanship, trustworthy, gives worst-case breakdown of any of others plan.

**Forfeiting feature (their downfall):** Poor close combat (doesn't mean he can't even punch, he's just not good at it), bad personal relationship, not trusting others easily, somehow uncooperative.

**Life goals prior to Outbreak:** Become a doctor and help people in poor condition (sounds stupid but it's true), and rest his mother.

**Weapons -**

**Initial/Starting weapon(s):** Fire axe

**Main weapon(s):** M24 with scope attached (looted from self-defense force barrack)

**Secondary weapon(s):** Minebea P9 (Picked up from a dead self-defense force), molotov cocktail (in certain occasion).

**Other -**

**Most likely quote/something they'd be remembered for saying:**

"Son of a god..."

Whenever things starts going south.

**Sexuality:** Heterosexual

**Love interest:** He doesn't know what type of person he likes because he is never had a relationship before.

**Thoughts on new people:** He is extremely careful on new people, 'cause someone could another survivor like him, or a bandit who will try to rob (or kill) him. He watch them constantly, and decides whether he should trust them or not. To those who can trust, he is eager to help them out.

**Thoughts on the Outbreak:**

"I don't care what caused this. All I want is to see my family alive, and survive."

The word says it all.

* * *

**That's them, guys. I'll give you the same advice I gave for Survival: Pick and character and stick with 'em, because this is gonna be a wild ride. Now then, there will be a bit of a wait before I kick off this story fully - Survival just needs to be finished and then we'll be in for smooth sailing - so until then, feel free to form idk headcanons about the characters or something? Assumptions on character relationships? Predictions for how I'll turn this into a "why would you do this" fest? And for those who submitted characters, expect some questions about your character's thoughts sometime soon, and you'll have plenty of time to get them done before Trust kicks off.**

**So that's it for now. Hope you guys will be ready when that update comes!**


End file.
